Winter
by Neonraku
Summary: Los años pasaron y los mapas se modificaron. La paz llego a casi todo el mundo, pero las naciones de darán cuenta de que es algo muy frágil y difícil de mantener, es un tesoro que hay que guardar, pero como lo vas a guardar si para conseguir tienes que destruir esa anhelada paz. Prussia x Nyo!Prussia


Aquí Neo de nuevo con otra historia, si se que debería continuar con la de Nekotalia, pero es que estoy atascada. YYYYY esta llevaba bastante tiempo rondándome la cabeza, es una Ship que podría hacer explotar el mundo.

Ya no doy mas lata~ seguiré abajo :3

* * *

Supongo que para que entendáis esta historia, debería ponernos al día con alguna serie de cosas. Para empezar estamos en el siglo XXII, para ser exactos en al año 2105, y las cosas han cambiado bastante. Antiguas uniones volvieron a estar vigentes, unos países pasaron a formar parte de otros, pero lo curioso de eso es que se hizo de forma pacífica. Ningún país atentó contra otro. Pero eso solo duro hasta el 2045 cuando se volvieron a formar dos bandos.

Una nueva guerra fría, la guerra de La Ilusión. Ivan Braginski logro volver a formar la Unión de Republicar Socialistas Soviéticas, lo que al principio no agrado al gordito estadounidense, pero ninguno de los dos lo llevo más lejos. Los países del sur de Europa imitaron a Reino Unido y se fueron de la Unión Europea, para más tarde formar la suya propia, la Unión Mediterránea. También se rehízo la Unión de Kalmar, pero apenas duro veinte años, pues echaron a Dinamarca de ella. Pero a los tres años volvió a entrar y a los meses se disolvió.

Alfred consiguió una colonia, pero tampoco puedo considerarla como tal, aunque tampoco se le puede llamar de otra forma porque el sistema es el mismo, pero ambos países discuten continuamente. Los países de Sudamérica mantienen una disputa desde que otro país entro en dictadura y los países árabes desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, solo hay uno que domina esa zona y está loco. Y respecto a Asia, pues Corea del Norte se aisló dentro de una cúpula, mientras que los demás se mantienen medianamente igual. Pero toda esta tranquilidad que tanto había durado fue arruinada por la aparición de una persona.

Todos los países estaban reunidos en una fiesta que se realizaba en Rusia para celebrar un tratado que se había hecho en 2025 en el que se pactaba una economía mundial y una paz duradera entre los países que la habían firmado y que había durado veinte años. En esa fiesta se encontraban la mayoría de las naciones, donde ellos no representaban a la nación, sino que era humanos normales y corrientes, eran ellos mismos. Sus jefes estaban en otra sala celebrándolo, con lo cual ellos no tenían que comportarse conforme a lo que el mandamás pedía. Y todo iba bien hasta que esa persona hizo su aparición.

•

Llevaba mi pijama de manga larga y un peluche de un zorro blanco en mi mano derecha. El ruido de unas voces y el volumen de la música me habían despertado por lo que salí de mi habitación buscando a Ivan, pero al no encontrarle en su habitación supuse que sería el con los demás en el salón. Pero conforme más me acercaba, mas voces oía y menos identificaba.

Me paré enfrente de la puerta que daba a esa sala, no entendía lo que decían. No estaban hablando en ruso, pero tampoco reconocí ninguna palabra. Moví mi mano hasta el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero esta lo hizo antes de que yo pudiera tan siquiera rozarlo. Me quede petrificada viendo al numeroso grupo de personas que estaban al otro lado y luego dirigí mi vista a quien había abierto la puerta. Era un hombre muy alto, rubio, con una bufanda en su cuello y no, no era Ivan.

Todas los residentes del lugar guardaron silencio mirando en mi dirección, y por los nervios deje caer el peluche al suelo, busque con la mirada a alguien conocido, solo divise a Raivis pero estaba detrás de un grupo, por lo que no pude avanzar hasta el. Di un paso atrás, antes de que alguien hablara.

- _Who are you?-_ Pregunto el rubio que estaba al lado de la puerta, cuando lo oí sentí como un escalofrió que había nacido desde mi nuca hasta el final de mi columna vertebral. Trate de decir algo, que no había entendido lo que me había dicho, pero no me salió nada.

\- _B_ _roer!_ -Chillo una voz femenina que provoco que el chico se girara y pude ver a una chica rubia, ella se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura.- Disculpa pequeña, ¿quién eres? ¿Te has perdido?

La voz de la chica me calmo un poco, pero solo un poco. Aún así no pude entender nada, pero su tono era reconfortante, pero si oí a Toris maldecir por lo bajo, pero que al estar en silencio todo el mundo le oyó. Todo el mundo se giro para mirarle y él se coloreo y trato de esconderse detrás de Eduard, el cual estaba con un grupo de cinco chicos. Cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto corrí hasta ellos, tratando de ocultarme de la vista de los demás, abrace a Toris escondiendo mi cara en el. Note como su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Esto... Eduard, ¿quién es ella?- Tras esa pregunta, lo que creo que era una pregunta, supuse que él se había subido las gafas antes de responder. Pero me negué a mirar.

-E-Ella... es, b-bueno... ¿T-Toris?- Tras nombrarle, el lituano volvió a tensarse y empezó a balbucear, para acabar metiendo a Raivis, el cual apuesto a que estaría temblando. Y seguramente el habría soltado todo si no fuera porque Elizabeta le quito la palabra.

-¡Kali!- Mis hombros se tensaron al oírla, me moví un poco para verla. Tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Trague saliva esperando alguna regañina, pero en vez de eso vino corriendo y me cogió de las manos.- ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, tendría que decirle a Ivan que me enseñara ese idioma en el que estaban hablado todos, porque no me estaba enterando de nada, hasta que Elizabeta me pregunto en ruso y encima, todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo en ese momento me hicieron explotar, mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos. Escuche varios murmullos y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a un hombre acercarse a nosotros.

-Eli, ¿quién es ella?- Desvié mis ojos hasta el, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con un mechón y sus ojos eran violetas.

-Nadie que os importe.- Dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente desde la puerta, que luego se dirigió a mi.- No te he dicho que no salieras de tu dormitorio. Eso no lo hacen las niñas buenas, da?

-Ivan, por favor.- Dijo la húngara poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. El ambiente que había en la sala era demasiado pesado, pero ahora con la llegada de Ivan era todavía peor.

-¿Qué? Ha desobedecido, y ya sabéis lo que les pasa a los niños malos.- Dijo con tranquilidad clavando sus ojos sobre los míos.- Además, no está en condiciones para ir por ahí a estas horas de la noche. Así que dime, ¿qué hacías por ahí a estas horas?

-Yo... me desperté por el ruido y fui a tu habitación para buscarte y no te encontré.- Conteste agachando la cabeza. Escuche los pasos de Ivan acercarse hasta donde yo estaba, para luego notar cómo me agarraba del brazo.

-Pues vamos. No puedes estar aquí.- Dijo arrastrándome hasta la puerta.- Continuad con la fiesta por favor. No tengáis en cuenta esta interrupción.

Nada más salir fuera de esa habitación, Ivan se detuvo antes de que fuéramos a algún sitió.

-¿Sabes lo qué has hecho?

-So-Solo te estaba buscando...

-Kali, podría haberte pasado algo.- Dijo antes de ponerme un mechón de mi blanquecino cabello detrás de mi oreja.- Sabes que me habría puesto muy triste si te hicieran algo.

-Lo sé, pero...

- _Mein gott_.- Los dos nos giramos a ver a la persona que había hablado, Ivan se había puesto blanco y se le notaba sorprendido e incluso le apareció un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-Gilbert, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?- Dijo Ivan mostrando una de sus siniestras sonrisas hacía el chico albino que estaba apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos con un gesto arrogante.

-Solo he venido con _West,_ no le voy a dejar solo contigo.- Le contestó, para mi asombro, el tal Gilbert. Pensé que Ivan sacaría su bastón mágico pero no fue así, solo se irguió dejando claro que era muy alto y continuo sonriendo.

-Pues ya te estás largando, porque no va a pasarle nada.- Contesto dando un paso hacia delante en un intento por cubrirme de su vista. Lo cual a mi parecer era inútil, ya me había visto antes.

-¿Quién es esa niña?- Pregunto señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nadie que a ti te importe.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Eso sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia.

-Ey pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?- Ahora se dirigía a mí, cuando le oí pegue un brinco y me acerque más a Ivan.

-Gilbert, agradecería que dejaras de preguntar. Porque a pesar de que te contara algo, no tendría que ver contigo ya que tú no eres nada.- Dijo Ivan antes de coger mi mano e iniciar el recorrido hasta mi dormitorio.- _Khoroshiye nochi i nesti sebya khorosho, da?_ (Buenas noches y pórtate bien, ¿sí?)

Nada más llegar a mi habitación, el ruso se encamino hasta mi cama y se sentó sobre ella dando unas palmaditas en ella. Fui con él para imitarle y espero a que me tumbara para taparme con las mantas.

-La próxima vez que te diga que no salgas, hazme caso.- Dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente.- Buenas noches.

-Ivan, siento haberte metido en problemas.- Fue lo último que dije antes de que el saliera por la puerta y de que me volviera a dormir.

•

Nada más bajar del dormitorio de la pequeña, Ivan se encontró con Gilbert el cual estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la puerta.

-¡Anda, si aún sigues aquí!- Dijo el ruso con alegría falsa en su voz.

- _Ja_.- Le contesto simplemente el albino, el cual ignoro por completo el tono de Ivan.- ¿Te molesta?

- _Niet_ , ¿por qué iba molestarme?- Dijo acercándose a la puerta y esperando a que Gilbert se apartara, cosa que no hizo.

-Porque he descubierto tu secreto.- Dijo el más bajo mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa.

-¿Secreto? No hay ningún secreto, Gilbert.

-¿Y esa niña?

-Ya te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia.

-No hace falta que me digas quién es, porque ya lo sé.- Dijo burlonamente antes de levantarse para dejarle pasar.

-Ufu, claro que lo sabes.- Se mofo abriendo la puerta.- Gilbert, no metas tus narices donde no te llaman si no quieres desaparecer de verdad.

Nada más entrar dentro de la sala, todas las miradas se posaron en el. Ivan, simplemente mostro una de sus sonrisas y habló.

-Dejad de mirarme así y que prosiga la fiesta, esto que ha ocurrido es un asunto sin importancia.

-¿Quién es esa niñita?- Pregunto el que era el segundo más alto de los cinco nórdicos.

-Mathias, no preguntes cosas de las que en realidad no quieres saber la respuesta.- Dijo Ivan caminando hasta su hermana mayor, pues acaba de localizarla hablando con la menor de los de sangre germana.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo si quiero saberlo.

-No, no quieres.- Contesto la hermana menor del ruso, que también había hecho su aparición detrás del danés. El cual simplemente trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, hasta que cierta persona se canso de no conocer la respuesta e interrumpió todo para hacerse oír.

-¡Ey, yo si quiero saber quién era esa niña! ¡Y estoy seguro de que casi todas las personas present-

- _Shut up!-_ Grito una persona para interrumpir el discurso del otro.- Nadie de nosotros quiere saber quién es esa niña.

-Pero Iggy, estoy segu-

-Nada de peros, no puedes coger e interrumpir la fiesta solo porque no soportas no saber las cosas.

-Dude, pero si todo el mundo quiere saberlo, ¿a qué si?- Y el resto de personas de la sala negaron con la cabeza.- ¡Eeeeh! ¡Vamos si hasta hace un momento no parábamos de hablar sobre ello!

-Alfred, cállate y ven aquí.- Insistió el británico cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo que tu haría caso a Arthur.- Dijo Ivan sonriéndole.- Después de todo, no quieres provocar una guerra.

-¿Guerra? ¿Por qué iba a provocar eso una guerra?

-¡Alfred cierra el pico!

-Ufú, no creo que quieras saberlo.- Dijo Ivan antes de caminar hasta el centro de la habitación.- Lamento tener que decir esto, pero me temo que van a tener que irse. Gracias por su visita y espero que nos volvamos a ver.

El ruso nada más acabar de hablar se encamino hasta la puerta y con un ademan, espero a que los invitados fueran saliendo.

-Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de los invitados.

Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera, los miembros de la URSS respiraron más tranquilos. Para la próxima vez que se vieran tendrían que tener alguna idea para responder a las preguntas que bombardearían a la unión.

-S-Señor Ivan...

-¿Qué pasa Raivis?- Pregunto el más alto cuando oyó hablar al báltico.

-¿Por qué provocaría una guerra que conocieran a Kaliningrado?

-¿Qué crees que haría ella si empieza a relacionarse con otros países?

-Que aprenda de ellos, ¿no?

-¿Y qué ha pasado con todos los países que han imitado a otros?

-Pues...

-Pues que o se han independizado o han desaparecido.

-Pero señor Ivan eso no va a pasar, Kali no tiene la intención de separarse.

-Ahora es una niña, de hecho ni siquiera lo habrá pensado... Deberíais iros a dormir, da?

-Señor jefe no se preocupe, Kali le tiene mucho apreció. No querrá separarse de usted.- Dijo un rubio de ojos rojos antes de irse seguido por otro moreno.

-Vlad tiene razón.- Murmuro Elizabeta antes de imitar al dúo.

Ivan dio por finalizada la conversación con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció en una de las habitaciones.

•

El prusiano ignoro la advertencia de Ivan y se quedo mirando en la dirección en la que estaban los dormitorios. ¿Y si le preguntaba directamente a ella?

Con una sonrisa en sus labios camino hasta las habitaciones abriendo todas hasta dar con la de la pequeña. Se quedo mirando la habitación, las paredes eran de un color blanco, pero en la que estaba más pegada a la puerta había un dibujo de unos treinta centímetros de un campo de girasoles. Sobre las estanterías había una serie de peluches que en su mayoría era animales de regiones frías. En una mesa de estudio, había un grupo de fotos, en un marco cristalino. Era raro encontrar marcos de estos pues ahora la mayoría eran hologramas y ese tipo de cosas.

El prusiano miraba la habitación con curiosidad, era una habitación normal. Donde apenas había objetos actuales, cualquier persona habría dicho que estaba anticuada, pero de alguna forma esa habitación tenía su encanto. Paso sus ojos rojizos por toda la habitación hasta dar con un bulto en la cama, se acerco a él. Para ver que en efecto la niña estaba durmiendo.

Gilbert se quedo mirando a la pequeña dormir, de alguna forma le molestaba el tener que despertarla. Así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se quedo mirándola, varios mechones estaban tapando parte de su rostros, por lo que los aparto.

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no la iba a despertar. Si llegaba a despertar a la pequeña él no se sentiría tan genial, ya le preguntaría a _West_ , el se habría enterado de algo. Después de todo, la pequeña había salido de la sala de la fiesta.

Se levanto y se encamino hasta la puerta, girándose para ver por última vez a niña. Notaba una especie de opresión en su pecho al verla. Cuando llego abajo vio justo como la puerta se abría por lo que se sentó sobre un banco y trato de disimular de una forma genial, como él hacía siempre.

Vio como el ruso estaba aun lado e la puerta despidiendo a la gente, pues si que había acabado pronto la fiesta. Cuando vio a su hermano salir por la puerta, camino hasta el con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Ivan. Ahora obtendría lo que quería pues su hermano se lo contaría, que equivocado estaba.

- _West._ \- Dijo cuando estuvo a su lado y aun cerca del ruso.- ¿Quién es esa niña?

Ludwig levanto una ceja mirándole, pues Gilbert no le miraba a él, sino a Ivan. Suponiendo que ellos ya se habrían encontrado, suspiro antes de responder, para alegría del ruso y desilusión del prusiano, con lo que sabía.

-No sé quién es esa niña.

- _Was?_ ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?- Pregunto sin entender, el confiaba en que diera explicaciones dentro, no que no dijera nada.- Si estabas en la fiesta.

-Ufu, pero él ha sido un buen chico y no ha preguntado.

-Nadie está hablando contigo.- Siseo el más bajo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta seguido por su hermano. Las cosas nos e quedarían así, seguro que América se había enterado, solo tenía que preguntarle a él. Y si no lo había hecho, lo más seguro es que movilizara a medio mundo para enterarse.

* * *

¿Merece algún Review? Porque si no es así, la seguiré escribiendo porque le gusta la idea, pero iré muuuuucho mas calmada, ¿por qué digo es si nunca publico a tiempo? xD

Ciao~ y gracias por leer, Neo agradece su tiempo.


End file.
